


Just one more

by Accal1a



Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux
Genre: Gen, Introspection, PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:41:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22651945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accal1a/pseuds/Accal1a
Summary: Goddamn bunnies and their farms. I blameTigsentirely for this.
Comments: 16
Kudos: 7





	Just one more

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tiger_Tiger_Burning_Bright](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiger_Tiger_Burning_Bright/gifts).



> Goddamn bunnies and their farms. I blame [Tigs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiger_Tiger_Burning_Bright) entirely for this.

_Just one more trap, then he'd feel safe._

Digger wasn't sure whether he had secured the small path off to the east of his property. It was barely a path, more of a trail that small animals used, but it could be an entry point. He could have kicked himself that he didn't see it sooner. He was glad Six wasn't here to see his complete failure. What good was he if he couldn't even secure the perimeter?

He heaved a sigh and got to his feet again, making sure he had his 9 mm at his back, and going out into the night with makeshift trap materials. He'd have felt safer with claymores, but that wasn't really something he had access to anymore. Yet one more thing the Corps had taken from him, the ability to keep himself safe. He felt better operating under the cover of darkness, almost as if he was back in the field, even if it did make it more difficult to set a trap with only his night vision goggles to see by. It wasn't the same though. There was nobody watching his six, nobody able to debrief with when it inevitably went FUBAR. There was just him now and his training. Him and his reflexes. Him and his sharp mind and improvisation skills. Him and his toys.

_If he could just place this last one, it would be enough._

He heard a rustle off to his left and he pulled his gun, turning slowly to see what it was, scanning the brush and trees with a practised eye. He couldn't see any unfriendlies though, so he carried on, completing his task as quickly and efficiently as possible. You didn't want to be out in the open for too long, especially when you weren't sure of the danger posed.

Returning to the relative safety of his house, he removed the AR-15 from the space where he had leant it before leaving, and took it into his hands. He wished it was his trusty M16, but he wasn't willing to break the law, no matter how much he wanted it.

_Perhaps he had missed a path towards his property._

He sunk down on the floor, clutching the weapon, facing his front door, his handgun next to him after he'd pulled it from his pants, and his knife strapped to his leg where it always was.

It would be his turn to keep watch tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> Come and visit the [Cut & Run Discord Server](https://discord.gg/vvy6c76) and join us as we discuss/scream about this awesome series.
> 
> ~~~
> 
> Fancy joining a multi-fandom Discord server where you can ~~squee with~~ chat with like minded people? Have I got the place for you!
> 
> Come and join **The Fandom Playhouse**. You don't have to be mad to [join](https://discord.gg/82pvdE39fD), but it does help...


End file.
